User talk:Cdc1998
Fanfiction Here is the text of the fanfiction you posted on Bully Wiki. One day while walking with Jimmy Hopkins & Johnny Vincent,Charles, a new student,notices something weird on the wall of dragon's wing comics."What the hell is that?" Charles says & points to whats on the wall."I don't know,but maybe we should find out" Johnny says and the three walk over to the wall and see a big W spraypainted in red,and then charles looks over at another wall and sees the words "The Warriors" also spraypainted in red."The Warriors?Now where have I heard that name from?" Charles says and then Johnny says "Whoever they are I wanna bust open their heads you don't go taggin around my turf!" and then Jimmy says "Hey! Look at that guy!" and points to a guy in a red warriors vest spraypainting w's and the warriors. "You!What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Johnny yells to the guy and the guy(Rembrantd) looks at them for a minute and then says "Oh shit!" and runs off."Yeah thats right run bitch!" Johnny yells to rembrandt and then Jimmy says "Wat should we do about them?" and Charles says "Well now we know who to look for,just look for guys wearing vest that say 'warriors' on them,but maybe we should look for some of them,'bout 9 sound good? I'm telling you though I've heard of the warriors from somewhere" and then they leave to go back to the academy.At 9:00 p.m. when they walk outside of the gates Jimmy is knocked down by a warrior's member who was running."Watch it bitch!" Jimmy says and then the warrior's member(Cowboy) says "Fuck off" and keeps running."Well,what are you guys waiting for?Follow him!" Johnny says and the three of them follow Cowboy into old bullworth vale to the carnival(which has been abandoned).When they get there they go onto the roof of a booth to listen in & watch a conversation between the warriors(Swan,Ajax,Snow,Vermin,Cowboy,Rembrandt, and Cochise)."Rembrantd,did you lay down those tags?" Swan says."Yeah,this town's definitly gonna know the warriors are here" Rembrandt says and then Swan gives Vermin a look and Vermin leaves to go do something."I wonder where he's going" Jimmy says."I don't know,but lets just keep watching these guys" Johnny says.Then Charles,Jimmy, and Johhny are knocked off the roof down to where the warriors are(turns out Swan spotted them and gave Vermin an eve motion to go get them)."Look what we got here,some fuckers spying on us" Ajax says and then Rembrandt says "Hey,I saw these guys earlier" and Cowboy says "I did a couple of minutes ago,i knocked down the short one(Jimmy)" and Cochise says "Maybe we should beat these fucks till they tell us why they wersspyin on us" and then Charles says "Wait a minute" and stands up,causing some of the warriors to get in a fighting stance."Ajax?" he contuines."Chuck?" Ajax says and then Charles says "Ajax! whats up man?!" and Ajax says "Chuck! I havent seen you since you were 11!" and Swan says "Ajax,you know him?" and Jimmy says "Charles how the hell do you know him?" and Charles & Ajax say "We're cousins" at the same time,causing everyone to stare at them. (I'll write more but I'll probably do it tomorrow) Jeff (talk| ) 19:09, April 11, 2012 (UTC) All I can really say is have fun with it... Memai is the one that can help with the more serious aspect. I do it to have fun. I took writing classes in High School (that was ages ago, I'm 25 by the way). Yeah I love writing and if it wasn't for my night shift being from 10 pm until 4:30 in the morning I'd be up and writing more. MichaelDiaz101 06:40, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Chapter 18 is complete. -BBF (May 13, 2012; 5:12 PM) I don't mind if you use C-Money for your next chapter or any other chapter that you make. Go ahead. -BBF (May 28, 2012; 6:17 PM) I started on how our characters meet. It's from my P.O.V. Do you like it? MichaelDiaz101 02:36, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Your character's a Sophmore? lol So is mine. MichaelDiaz101 03:03, May 29, 2012 (UTC) We need like a funny chapter. We should do one, one that isn't serious. Like when I was in High School they would make two Sophmore students plan parties and stuff (I got stuck doing that with my ex girlfriend). We should do a chapter like that. We can plan it out. MichaelDiaz101 03:17, May 29, 2012 (UTC) I'll start planning when I'm done with my current episode. MichaelDiaz101 03:33, May 29, 2012 (UTC) For my next chapter of my story, I'm going to have it set around the first few weeks of 2009 since most of my first story and almost half of my second story were set in 2008. -BBF (May 31, 2012; 8:41 PM) Chapter 21 is complete. -BBF (June 10, 2012; 6:45 PM) Weird, and don't worry. You won't lose her as a friend. If she rejects you then you might become better friends. Which is BIG points. Woman admire guys that will take a chance. MichaelDiaz101 02:02, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Answer Alright, I'll delete them right now. And as for a character page, it's not done through blog posts. You have to create a new wiki page. Hua Xiong 07:58, June 16, 2012 (UTC) : No, you don't have to if you don't want to. Hua Xiong 16:15, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Chapter 22 is complete. -BBF (June 18, 2012; 12:26 PM) I don't really know about the whole gun thing but yeah. It's good. MichaelDiaz101 21:15, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Chapter 23 is complete. -BBF (June 25, 2012; 5:21 PM) Chapter 24 is complete. -BBF (July 3, 2012; 1:10 PM)